fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavis Vermillion
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mavis Vermilion was the first Guild master and founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with one strand pointing upwards, large green eyes and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe where a red ribbon tied in a bow is attached and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears. She seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects them whenever possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's most of the time smiling and happy. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless as the rest of the guild shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win MPF. Also despite what one may believe of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis is in fact playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She also seems to be indifferent to a degree as when she saw the Raven Tail members, even though she felt a malicious force from them, she was not really worried. History She is the founder of Fairy Tail and is the first guild master, which she later gave into the hands of PurehitoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3 ,her successor. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc ]] Locating Mavis' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and Cana Alberona is the first to reach her grave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3 As Cana stands before the grave, a card in her bag suddenly glows, the Help Lucy Card, a card that will only glow if her partner Lucy Heartfilia is in trouble. Seeing the card and remembering what she had done to Lucy, Cana begins to cry realizing that she betrayed her friend and guild by putting the S-Class exam first. Determined to rescue her friends Cana approaches the grave and asks Mavis to lend her the power to protect her guild saying that she loves her guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana and lends her the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Later Acnologia, who was summoned by Zeref, arrives at the island and begins to fight the members of Fairy Tail. Mavis using her Ethereal abilities to create a body for herself and watches her guild members fight from afar and uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere. When Acnologia tried to use its roar to destroy the island and everyone on it. Although Mavis saved everyone, the use of Fairy Sphere caused them to be trapped in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 X791 arc Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild appears. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Grand Magic Games arc Mavis later appears at the Grand Magic Games to cheer for Fairy Tail, much to the surprise of all the members present. She assures them not to worry, stating that only those with the Fairy Tail crest can see her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 After Fairy Tail's B team is revealed to have also made it through to the finals, Mavis notices the masked-man pretending to be Mystogan isn't a member of the guild. As Makarov apologies profusely, Mavis notices herself that Jellal isn't evil and even has the same "heart" as everyone else in the guild. After hearing that he was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she states that she'll allow him to participate for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 10-11 As the first battle of the games begins, Mavis wonders what the aim of Raven Tail is, seeing that they are only targeting her guild members. Makarov tells her that they just want to embarrass them but Mavis thinks that it's too simple for a goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-4 During the battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona, she quickly figures out the reason that Urano Metria failed was due to outside assistance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 17-18 As the battle between the disguised Jellal Fernandes and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale is about to commence, Mavis looks on perturbed. As Makarov seeks to allay what he assumed was worry over whether or not Jellal could defeat Jura, Mavis declares that she needed to use the restroom, which shocks everyone as she is a spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 3-4 However she later genuinely looks dissapointed when Jellal lost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 The next day she was also seen in Fairy Tail's corner and is stunned speechless at the Dragon Slayers' dismal performance during the racing event, however by the end of the race she was smoling at Natsu's determination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 During the rest of the day, she mostly stays silent, only commenting once, on the rarity of Kurohebi's Mimicry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 Again during the third day she was seen with the other non-competing Fairy Tail members. She was surprised like nearly everyone else when Erza Scarlet challenged all 100 monsters during Pandemonium, but was later happily cheering when Erza won the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 8-18 When the remaining contestants use 'MPF' to determine their scores, Mavis shows confidence in Cana when she steps up for her turn. When Cana reveals her Fairy Glitter tattoo, Mavis reveals that she lent her the spell again so that her team can win, adding that she already has enough Magical power to use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 14-15 After Laxus fights and defeats the entire Team Raven Tail, when the fight was supposed to be with him and "Alexei", Mavis looks on ominously as a spectator. She later comments briefly about Chelia Blendy's magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-17 She later realizes that Chelia is using a lost form of Magic known as Sky God Slayer Magic and watches as the battle goes on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 As the Games' third day comes into a conclusion, Mavis joins in on Makarov and Laxus' conversation about Lumen Histoire. She informs the Lightning Dragon Slayer that Lumen Histoire is not "darkness", rather it is the guild's "Light". She adds that such information is disclosed only to the guild's masters, and thanks Laxus when the latter refuses to know more about such. Mavis suspects Purehito had leaked the information on Lumen Histoire to Raven Tail, and blames herself as she begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 11-12 Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere: Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic. However, it seals everyone inside the sphere into a frozen state in which they cannot age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon Roar attack. Flight: Mavis can flyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 at will, as well as walk on water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 2 Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Tenrou Team) "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail members